Timon
FBI Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Timon & Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA *Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games CD-ROM *Gargoyles: The Movie *Muppet Treasure Island Opening Logo * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Titles * Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Live & Learn * "The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa" Episodes Titles * "The Law of the Jungle" * "Uganda Be an Elephant" * "Be More Pacific" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "Law of the Jungle" ** Produced & Directed by: Tony Craig & Roberts Gannaway ** Story Editor: Kevin Campbell ** Written by: Steve Roberts ** Storyboard by: Wendell Washer * "Uganda Be an Elephant" ** Produced & Directed by: Tony Craig & Roberts Gannaway ** Story Editor: Roberts Gannaway ** Written by: Kevin Campbell ** Storyboard by: Cullen Blaine, Ken Boyer * "Be More Pacific" ** Produced & Directed by: Tony Craig & Roberts Gannaway ** Written by: Roberts Gannaway ** Storyboard by: Sharon Forward * Associate Producer: Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson * With the Voice Talents of: Townsend Coleman, Jim Cummings, Quinton Flynn, Brad Garrett, Ernie Sabella, Frank Welker * Voice Casting & Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason * Animation & Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore, Rick Leon * Character Design: Kexx Singleton * Key Layout Design: John Koch * Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick * Key Background Stylists: James Gallego, Bari Greenberg, Stephen Lee, Sy Thomas * Animation Layout: Charlie Bean, Shavonne Cherry, David Fassett, David Fulp, Garrett Ho, Perry Kiefer, Dana Landsberg, Robert Logan, Greg Peters, Leonardo Pinero, Joe Suggs, Deke Wightman * Production Manager: Michelle Schlicht-Pniewski * Color Key Stylists: Suzette Darling, Robin Draper Koblin * Storyboard Revisions: Craig Kemplin, Cynthia Petrovic, Louis Tate * Continuity Coordinators: Barbara Donatelli, Jim Finch * Talent Coordinator: Julier Morgavi * Music by: Stephen James Taylor * Main Title Theme "Hakuna Mata" * Music by: Elton John * Lyrics by: Tim Rice * Theme Arranged and Produced by: Randy Petersen * Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. * Unit Director: Colin Baker * Unit Coordinator: Louie Khocson * Animation Supervisor: Romeo Garcia * Animation: Allan Abelardo, Eudardo Busmente, Dane Clemente, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Noel Domingo, Ronnie Fuentes, GIno Gozo, Charlie Lee, Robert Ocon, Teofilo Reynon, Jocleyn Sy, Nelson Udaundo, Ric Bernardo, Ferminito Catalan, Jerome Co, Rolando Delfino, Luis DImaranan, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Don Juan, Romeo Libunao, Alexander Ragsac, Raul Santos, Arnold Taroy, Nowell VIllano * Layout Artists: Jun Aoanan III, Joseph Garicia, Dave Gonzales, Ross Dela Vega, Mel Padolina * Special Effects: Tobee Barretto * Backgrounds: Geoffrey Abaya, Bobby Angeles, Valerio Bituya, Roberto Bravante, Darwin Camero, Ferdinand Capistrano, Bobby Lopez, Francisco Madronio, Mark Redulla, Ramonchito Talens * Clean-Up Supervisor: Melba Besa * Inbetween Supervisor: Norman Baculi * Camera Supervisor: Frank Aguila * Additional Production Facility: Moving Images International, Inc. * Animation Production by: Rough Draft Studios, Inc. * Unit Director: Gregg Vanzo * Animation Directors: Bong Hee Han, Dong Kwon Park * Layout Director: Yoo Mun Jeong * Animators: Jung Bok Wi, Nak Gil Jung, Eui Su Yoon, GIl Man Na, Chul Jae Jung, Jin Soo Park, Shin Young Kim, Yang Ho Park, Chan Jo Kim, Kyu Dae Yeon, Ho Sik Lee, Yoo Bong Park, Du Suk Lee, Moon Su Hong, Yeol Dong Paik, Young Shik Kim * Layout Artists: Jae Bong Ko, Jae Bok Lee, Joong Young Seong, Jung Ah Yoon, Tae Soon Kim, Dong Keun Won, Jong Hoon Seol * Background Painting: Young Il Kim, Eun Kyung Sung * Camera: Chul Kyu Lim, Yong Hwan Choi * Supervising Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Assistant Film Editors: Jennifer Harrison, John Royer, Christopher K. Gee * Pre-Production Film Editor: Monte Bramer * Post Production Supervisor: Nancy Blair * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Mark Von Der Heide * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Supervising Sound Editor: William B. Griggs * Sound Effects Editors: Peggu McAffee, Kenneth D. Young, BilL Kean * Dialogue Editors: Gary Friedman, Jenifer Mertens, Darleen Stoker * Re-recording Mixers; Allen L Stone, Michael E. Jiron * Recordists: Lori Thomas, Bill Olson * Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars * Production Assistants: Deidre Brenner, John I. Carrillo, Michael Gracey, Yolanda Valez-Sayklor * Graphic Design: Dedee Uchiyamada * Script Coordinator: Connei Gombert * Art Coordinator: Melissa Kuhn * Administrative Coordinator: Johanne Beaudoin * Script Supervisor: Anita Lish * Story Consultant: Nanci Schwartz * Assistant Production Supervisor: Steve Werner * Post Production Coordinator: Keith Yeager * Post Production Assistant: Andrew Sorcini * Script Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA® * ©1995 The Walt Disnery Company - All RIghts Reseved Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Category:Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1990s